


The Bite Is A Gift

by JennyferStrange



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 4x03 spoilers, Anal Sex, Come Marking, Derek doesn't play well with others, Face-Sitting, Group Sex, Liam is 15, Multi, Scent Marking, Shameless Smut, Technically underage, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Werewolves, brief discussion of prepping for anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyferStrange/pseuds/JennyferStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing with the aftermath of Muted, the McCall pack welcomes and makes a place for its newest member. Some places are a little more welcoming than others. Liam is figuring out his way and enjoying the benefits of being a werewolf. This is just an idea that popped into my head, I thought I would share. Please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bite Is A Gift

Liam vividly remembers the feeling of Scott sinking his teeth into his forearm; he also remembers the horrified silent stare the Alpha werewolf had given him. The freshman sat in mirrored silence as the older teen made a frantic call, then Scott had approached him looking human once more. Liam doesn’t even bother trying to run, there’s no point, not after what he has seen. For a long while they just stare at each other. Scott sits back on his heels, frustration, exhaustion and fear clear on his face.

“Liam, man, I’m so sorry I was trying to keep you from falling.” Scott offered quietly.

“You bit me! Am I gonna turn into a werewolf?” Liam asks his voice reaching impossible heights thanks to fear and puberty. Scott draws in a breath.

“Yeah, if you live, you are going to turn into a beta werewolf. You’ll be apart of my pack.”

“If I live?” Liam asks voice filled with fear.

“Yeah, if you live.” Stilinski’s voice entered into the conversation. Liam whips his head to see the other junior. Stiles approaches, eyeing Scott with a strange look on his face. Scott opens his mouth, but the look gets sharper and McCall closes it. Stiles turns back to face Liam.

“You are coming home with me, either way, living or dying tonight is going to suck.” Stilinski orders hauling Liam to him feet. Liam isn’t sure it’s is impressive or terrifying that Scott and Stiles get him out of the hospital without anyone noticing. Once in the Jeep, Stiles heaves a mighty sigh, looking over to the frightened freshman.

“Look, dude, I am gonna tell you what’s really going down in this sleepy little town that you have just transferred to. Please hold your questions until the end, ok? I promise I will answer most questions.” Liam quirks his head.

“Are you doing this for Scott or because I am going to die?”

“Yes.” Stiles snarks before launching into a familiar, harrowing tale that began the beginning of their sophomore year. Liam listens quietly and intently, something that Stiles is immensely grateful for. Stiles stops with a click of his jaw, when he realizes he just finished talking about the Alpha pack. Liam takes the silence as the story being over.

“Wait, so what about all the stuff that was going on? With the bomb threat, and all the electrical problems? And didn’t, like, two students die in a stabbing?” Stiles pulls into his drive way, leaning against his steering wheel. His fingers tap without rhythm. He glances up and sees Malia in his window, her face drawn into a pensive expression.

“Allison and Aiden were stabbed to death, but by Oni summoned to kill us by a nogitsune. Don’t worry we trapped it.” Stiles says shortly coming around to help Liam into the house. Malia meets him at the door.

“Stiles?” She asks automatically reaching out to help Liam stand.

“Help him get up the stairs. If he makes it through the next 24 hours he’ll be your new pack mate.” Stiles says tiredly, Malia shoots him a concerned look.

“What’s going on?’ She demands even as she moves towards the stairs.

“I’ll explain after I call Derek. He’s gonna want to be here to deal with this too.” Stiles also briefly considers calling Lydia but decides against it. Derek picks up after the second ring.

“Stiles it’s the middle of the night.” Derek growls into his phone.

“Your alpha just bit someone.”

“Where are you?” Derek demands, Stiles informs him before hanging up. Stiles bounds up the stairs, Malia and Liam are on his bed. Malia is gently petting the pained teen. Liam keeps sending the girl strange side glances, but doesn’t try to push her away.

“Does he feel like pack or a dying kid?” Stiles asks bluntly.

“Pack.” Malia answers, running her hand through Liam’s hair. Stiles collapses into his computer chair pushing out the air in his lungs. He offers Liam a weak smile.

“That’s a good sign, I think.”

“It is, he’s already healing.” Derek says as he pulls himself through the second floor window. Stiles jumps whipping around and Liam almost laughs at the comically jerky movements.

“Every time man! Every time!” Stiles whines at the larger man.

“Liam, this is Derek, Derek Hale. He’s our plan A, emergency werewolf problem consultant. Pack mate and occasionally not an asshole” Stiles introduces which earns him a hard shove from Derek. The larger wolf approaches the freshman.

“Liam, why did Scott bite you?’ Derek asks as he runs his hand over the fresh mark, veins turning black as he pulled the pain out. Liam takes a breath at the pain removal, overwhelmed as the two new people (werewolves his brain reminds him) feel him up.

“This thing, it called itself a wendi...something. It tried to throw me off the roof Scott was fighting it trying to pull me back up. I was going to fall but he reached out and bit me.”

“A wendigo? Is that what it called itself?" Stiles interjects quickly, Derek turns to glare at the teenager.

“Derek, I want to know what I am going to be up against. The kid is gonna live, he is also going to want to know.” Stiles snaps at the werewolf. Derek moves quickly grabbing Stiles by the shirt, snapping his teeth in annoyance. This then spurs Malia into action, her own eyes and claws transforming. Derek looks at the growling girl, his face in a smirk.

“Oh really?” Derek sneers, before leaning down to nuzzle Stiles’ neck. Liam’s mouth drops open in total surprise at the touching, judging by Stiles face though, he isn’t impressed. Malia get the hint sitting back down on the bed, pout fully formed on her face and body language.

“Both of you stop it!” Stiles orders loudly pulling away. He points at Derek.

“Keep your shit together or I’ll have Scott tell you to leave. This is about a frightened fifteen year old who now has superpowers.” Derek nods imperceptibly before pulling up Stiles’ vacated seat. Liam settles in to a long discussion of werewolf hierarchies and the Beacon Hills pack as run by Scott McCall. As he drifts off at four in the morning he sighs.

“I just wanted to play lacrosse.” He mutters at the universe. Stiles is still awake and for some reason it triggers a fit of giggles.

“Oh man, you have no idea.”

The next several weeks find Liam with Scott and Stiles almost exclusively. Liam is glad he hadn’t been at the school for very long, he wasn’t loosing friends over the change. What he is surprised about is the pack that follow McCall include not only werewolves, but a kitsune, banshee, and veterinarian who apparently was also an advisor of some kind. Scott’s mother, who worked with his step-father, had been instrumental into explaining Liam’s change into a supernatural being. The werewolf had cried when the man had hugged him and promised that he would always love him.

Liam, expected McCall to teach him how to be a werewolf, but instead he is with Stiles. Running drills, talking about controlling the shift, even though Stiles is absolutely human. Scott comes sometimes, usually when Kira is too busy to hang out with him. Liam doesn’t really know Scott, but he quickly gets to know Stiles. The human has an impressive motor mouth and Liam quickly discovers that he learns more about the last two years if he just lets Stiles talk. Stiles and Liam sprawl out on a giant stump in the middle of the woods one day after a long run.

“This is the Nemeton.” Stiles says without preamble. Liam rolls his head to look at the panting human.

“You named the stump? You’re fucking weird Stilinski.” Stiles lets out a laugh that sounds like an explosion of air.

“God no, it’s a place of magic. This is where the Darach did all her sacrifices, also where the nogitsune was trapped. I’m also pretty sure at one point it was the town’s hanging tree, way back in the day.” Liam sits up scrambling off the wood like it’s on fire. He didn’t hear Stiles’ heart stutter signaling a lie.

“Why the hell would you bring me here?” He demands, Stiles pulls himself into a seat position and points. Liam follows the finger until it hit’s the sapling sprouting up between the long cracks in the stump.

“Because this is the root of 99 percent of our problems.” Liam rolls his eyes when Stiles chuckles at his unintentional pun.

“No but seriously, we had to give power back to save our parents from Jennifer, it’s like a beacon for all things supernatural.” Liam just stares until Stiles pulls himself off the bark.

“Come on, lets go get some grub with Malia, then we can have group study time.” Study time usually consisted of the pack (except Derek) laying around Stiles’ living room attempting to act like normal teenagers. Lydia and Stiles acted as the group tutors, Lydia taking math and science, Stiles taking literature and history. The group dispersed back to their homes shortly after eight, until it was just Stiles, Malia, and Liam once more. Liam flops back onto the couch heaving a sigh.

“Stiles, why haven’t you asked for the bite?’ Liam wonders when the question floats to the top of a his head. Stiles shrugs, not looking up from his reading.

“It’s been offered by multiple Alphas, but nah, I prefer the human schtick. Besides I can handle things that werewolves can’t, which comes in handy.” Liam nods.

“You’d make a good Alpha.” Stiles snorts in response, Liam frowns.

“I’m serious, the only reason I am able to sit through the day and play lacrosse is because you spent two weeks teaching me how to keep it together.”

“Thanks Liam, but trust me Scott is a good Alpha. The reason he isn’t helping so much is because I was the one who figured out most of the control and shifting stuff. Back when he was first turned. He just figured since it worked for him it would better to get it from the source.” Stiles explains honestly before glancing at the clock.

“Dude you spending the night?” Stiles inquires innocently, he turns back to look at Liam and a pair of lips fall on his. The freshman feels a rush of contentment from his wolf as he touches his lips to Stiles. The human, however, scrambles backwards.

“Oh god, not you too.” Stiles whines exacerbation evident in his voice. Liam’s face scrunches in confusion.

“Not me too what?” Stiles sighs running a hand through his hair.

“Did your wolf do that? Like did you get a rush of something?” Liam nods slowly, now perplexed at the shift in Stiles’ scent. Malia comes down the stairs eyeing the two.

“I’m fine with it, not really surprised to be honest. You may want to talk to the snarling wonder, he’s going to be pissed.” She suggests cryptically, Stiles laughs out a hysteric sounds putting his head in his hands. Liam growls.

“Someone wanna fill me in about why kissing Stiles is such an issue.” Malia gives Stiles a pointed look, he leans back against the couch.

“Well the short version is, in packs like ours that are super small, sometimes the most stable person in the pack can become an anchor for the wolf. Which means your wolf wants to get up in my junk.” 

“And what’s the long story?” Liam snarks which earns him a cuff from Malia. Stiles sits up taller.

“The long story is your wolf is going to be possessive as fuck and you have to share with Malia and Derek. The resident sour wolf however, has some issues, lots and lots of issues.” Liam snorts lightly through his nose. Stiles offers a weak smile as he texts on his phone.

“Pretty much he and Malia trade me off like a hot potato, Malia's good with sharing, so you two can work that out. I have to go talk to Derek and get him to not do something stupid. Again.” Liam pauses before leaning over Stiles.

“Good with sharing?” Malia sits on the other side of Stiles her eyes alight with excitement. Stiles squawks realizing he is trapped between his peers, both are leaning closer to his face.

“Oh yeah.” She whispers, breath ghost over both Liam and Stiles. Stiles moans as their hands begin to ghost over his body. Malia grabs them both pulling them to their feet.

“Bed.” She orders and neither male thinks to protest. They stumble up the stairs brushing teasing fingers and heated looks. Liam brain is shouting at him that he’s a virgin and they are going to notice when Stiles pulls the smaller man into his lap once he sits on the bed. All thoughts stop when Stiles kisses him, several moments of pure sexual tension go by before Liam comes up for air. Stiles offers a loopy smile as Malia sidles up behind the freshman trapping them both under her in a show of dominance.

“Don’t think too much.” Stiles whispers as he sneaks his fingers under Liam shirt. The werewolf pulls the offending thing off earning him approving sounds from Malia. She reaches over her pack mate force Stiles onto his back. The human falls willingly, baring his neck once he’s flat on his back. Nuzzling Liam ear, she whispers.

“He likes it when I ride him. He’ll lay there and take it. He’ll take everything you give.” The words are like fire in Liam’s body. He groans, unabashedly rubbing himself on Stiles. The human responds by lifting his hips causing even more friction between them. Liam let’s himself fall into this blissed state.

It doesn’t take them long to get naked. Liam and Malia work quickly to divest Stiles of clothes and then the get rid of their own. Stiles, Liam discovers, really enjoys watching the two shifter kiss. He makes little sounds running his hands down their bodies, light touches that make the muscles twitch. Then Malia smirks, she tilts her head and Liam sits back as the were-coyote assault Stiles body. She starts with his neck bruising her path down to his chest.

“Malia!” Stiles moans hand gripping at her wild hair. Liam takes this as a chance, he reaches past Malia’s legs and touches Stiles’ dick. The reaction is visceral, Stiles bucks upward, and Malia turns, wide grin on her face. She scoots up higher on Stiles body, until Liam realizes where she’s going. Eyes wide open he watches as Malia places her wet sex on Stiles’ open mouth. She mewls, already canting her hips.

“Keep touching him.” She pants out as her body causes little tremors in Stiles. Liam returns to his hand, he moves his hand twice and a bead of pre-cum wells up at the tip. He glances up to Malia, who is hunched over growling softly as Stiles does something with his tongue. Liam sucks the head into his mouth. Stiles moans, the vibrations going straight to Malia who wails. She whips back at Liam, he keeps stroking but pops his mouth off the cock to give her a wide grin.

“Do it again.” She demands and Liam complies happily. Pretty soon, the woman is gasping for air, Liam watches as she rides Stiles face until her whole body stiffens. There’s a moment of silence and she falls apart. It’s not loud like Liam has always seen in porn, he gasps quietly as the smell of her orgasm over takes the other werewolf’s nose. Malia sit back revealing Stiles’ face. Liam sees the glistening cum on either cheek and moans at the sight. Stiles sits up a devilish smirk on his face as he pull Liam into a kiss. Liam gasps as the smell and taste of Malia echoed with Stiles’ own saliva sets something primal in him off. He growls pinning the human down. Crashing lips onto Stiles he twists the thinner man’s nipple lightly watching his gasp just like when Malia did it. Stiles pulls away long enough to gasp out.

“This your first time?’ He asks and Liam nods slowly, nervous now. Malia makes a soothing noise sense the discomfort.

“No it’s totally fine. Um here.’ Stiles scoots over grabbing something from his bedside drawer. Liam can’t help the blush at the sight of the half used lube bottle.

“I didn’t prep, and I doubt you’ve done much reading about how two men have sex so here is what we are going to do for tonight.” Stiles says as he pours a decent amount in his palm. He puts the lube on his cock the reaches out and does the same to Liam. The fifteen year old groans bucking upwards at the new sensation of someone else’s hand on him. Stiles smiles into his shoulder, before grasping both cocks holding them together. Stiles cants his hips upwards ad Liam’s nerves come alive with sensation.

“Fuck.” He groans, drawing the vowel sound out. Malia chuckles, kissing up Liam’s neck. She lays her head on Stiles’ shoulder watching to two men grind against each other.

“Wanna see a trick?” She asks voice heavy with sex. Liam has enough sense to nod, watching the shifter brush her lips against Stiles’ ear. The human groans body going still in anticipation.

“Stiles, come.” She commands biting at his ear. There is a brief moment of silence where Liam holds his breath, then Stiles flies apart between them. He comes all over his hand and Liam’s dick, grunting and whimpering. Liam pants keeping the friction going. Malia’s hand going in and it creates the right amount of pressure and Liam falls over the edge, painting more semen onto their stomachs. After a moment the werewolf looks up, propping himself up on an elbow.

“How did you do that?” Liam gasps, Malia smiles placing light kisses on Stiles’ torso.

“He likes it when you tell him what to do.” Liam’s wolf howls at the idea of dominating Stiles in every way imaginable.

“A little inaccurate don’t you think?’ Derek’s voice causes all three of them to jump. The older wolf is standing in the room glaring at them. Liam’s stomach turns, Stiles did say the man was going to be pissed. Derek stalks up to the bed leaning over all three of them.

“Stiles likes to to be held down and fucked until he can’t move.” Malia’s face is twisted into excitement and Liam smells why, Derek is as horny as them. Stiles makes a whining noise as Malia pulls Liam off of him. Both teenagers rest their backs against the wall, legs tucked under them, leaving plenty of room for Stiles and Derek. Derek sits on the edge of the bed nuzzling the trails left by the younger shifters. Stiles hums contentedly running his hands through Derek’s black hair. Hands wander as the two teens watch Derek coax Stiles back into a state of arousal. hands wander lower when Stiles grabs them causing all three to growl.

“Derek,” Stiles warns sitting up for the first time “to make the next part of this enjoyable and not scarring for everyone I am going to need to prep.” Derek huffs but nods pulling Stiles up and letting him leave. Liam hears the human enter the bathroom and whines.

“Don’t wash anything off!” Derek yells, he gets a disgruntled but affirmative response. Derek eyes the other two, taking time to really inspect Liam.

“I don’t share.” Derek growls, which puts Liam’s hackles up immediately, his wolf doesn’t want to lose Stiles. Malia scoots between them her breasts bouncing lightly distracting Liam enough that he doesn’t lunge at the older wolf.

“What Derek means is, we can watch but when he is with Stiles, no touching.” Liam blinks at the odd rule. Malia is touching him along his face and shoulders and it’s hard to process the information. A few minutes go by before the freshman can focus enough energy to ask.

“Why?”

“Because Derek doesn’t play well with others.” Stiles says returning to the room. All eyes focus on the human, he has cum drying on his stomach and smells like sex on legs. Derek crooks his finger summoning Stiles back to bed. As soon as he is in reach distance, Derek pulls him down sitting on top of his hips. Stiles groans at the sudden movement. Derek quickly kisses his way down Stiles’ torso and takes the human’s half hard cock into his mouth. At the same time a lube coated finger slips into Stiles. Stiles wails at the sudden intake of sensation. Derek pulls his mouth off.

“Don’t move Stiles.” Stiles frantically nods. Liam’s dick gives a valiant twitch at the scene before him, something Malia takes interest in. She easily swings her legs over Liam’s thighs, Stiles and Derek to the back of her. She reaches between them, grabbing his semi erect dick, rolling a condom from under Stiles’ pillow on, and lining the head up with her opening. Without too much warning she sits down, and Liam nearly wolfs out at the feeling. He looks over Malia’s shoulder and can see Derek maneuvering Stiles so he’s head down ass up on the bed. Malia follows his gaze licking her lips

“Just because we can’t touch, doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy ourselves.” She whispers lifting herself up and sitting back down. Liam shakes his head in agreement. Derek grins, as Malia takes control over her and Liam’s situation, the older werewolves look at the presentation before him and leans over Stiles pushing his erection between Stiles ass cheeks.

“I’m going to fuck you, Stiles. They watching to see how it’s done.” He whispers eliciting a gasp from the younger man. Derek reaches and lines himself up pushing in slowly. Stiles mewl pushing back just as hard, reveling in the sensation. Derek is fully seated in him. Stiles squirms desperate for Derek to move.

“Derek, please move. Move.” Stiles whimpers, the beta growls and complies. He jerks his hips pushing in and out of Stiles while the human tries to meet each thrust. Derek pulls Stiles up so that the teen is sitting reversed on his lap. The angle change pushes something deep in Stiles, the human feeling the nerves in his spine light up in pleasure.

“Derek!” He cries, Derek growls biting down on the exposed neck thrusting hard into the tight body.

Liam watches as Derek puts Stiles on display whilst fucking him hard enough the bed moves in time with the powerful thrusts. Malia keepa up, bouncing on his cock in time to the Derek’s hips. Liam grasp at her hips, but knows she is the one controlling him. Malia growls pulling him into a kiss before clenching tightly around him, Liam’s orgasm explodes out of him, He can hear Derek roar as well. Malia moans at the sensation, she grabs the younger wolf’s hand moving it onto her clit.

“Help.” She snaps and Liam does. She moves his hand in small circular motions, once Liam in doing it on his own he speeds up as she begins to whine and then falls silent again. The rush of smells and fluid on his hand making him smirk.

Derek can smell the younger shifters reaching completion again, Stiles is too far gone to notice anything but Derek. The wolf smirks with pride at his ability to make Stiles truly lose control. Reaching for Stiles’ now fully erect cock, it takes a few careful strokes and Stiles orgasms around Derek. The fluttering of muscles bring Derek to the edge and he thrusts one more time and comes. Derek pants as he comes down from his high, gently pulling Stiles off of him. Laying the teen down, he nods as Malia who immediately lays beside Stiles. Liam follows her as Derek goes a pokes around for several wash clothes to clean them up. Stiles blinks lazily.

“That we should do that more.” Liam chuckles settling down on Stiles’ stomach. Stiles tugs him up towards his face, and they kiss. It’s not frantic but slow filled with emotion. The pull away and Liam smiles at Malia. Derek comes in wet cloths in hand.

“You were right Derek, being a werewolf is a gift.” Derek pauses, a smile on his lips for a second before throwing a wash cloth at the cheeky werewolf. It hits Liam squarely in the face and he laughs, his pack was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so one of the major reasons I wrote this is because a friend of mine complained about how surprise butt sex rarely occurs. He then proceeded to describe the process in minute detail. You did not get that version. I did however, make a point to make this as realistic as possible. So yeah here you go. The Malia/Stiles pairing is growing on me and we'll see where the Liam story line goes. Just a bit of fun and smut.


End file.
